


It Started With A Blog

by Ratchets_Hatchet



Series: Changing lives and Changing Hearts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009), teenage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchets_Hatchet/pseuds/Ratchets_Hatchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought that a blog could cause so much trouble, all I wanted to do was live read my books and chat about movies with others as I watched them now I’m running for my life from the Purple dragon gang. What do they want from me? How did they find me and who the hell are the turtles they keep talking about?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first Published fanfiction, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and that I can keep it going for a while. I want to say a special thanks to my friends for getting me back into writing fanfiction after a good 5 year break.  
> Disclaimer I do not own any rights to any characters other than my own.

**Prologue**

 

A blog, just a blog that's all it was a place where I let loose streaming live book readings and discussing my opinions of the book no one ever saw my face...or rather that was until four days ago.

A week ago marked the 5 year anniversary of my first stream and as usual I got home at 11:30 after my 8 hour shift at the pizzeria down the block. Locking the door I called out to the empty apartment “I’m home”, before I slipped off my shoes, throwing my jacket onto the coat rack.  mumbling about it being a bad habit I pulled my laptop from my bag and began to make my way to the small studio off of my kitchen. plugging in the cord I waited for the device to power up pulling out my microphone and headset from the drawer in the computer desk. It wasn't a large desk or a large “studio” just a small alcove with two bookshelves and a desk facing a wall beside a window alcove made into a book nook. the apartment wasn't much just a kitchen a studio a small living room the largest thing about the apartment was the bedroom. it was a large bedroom containing a kingsized bed 5 bookshelves and a dresser. 

Sighing I stripped away the greasy uniform before throwing on an extra large shirt and throwing my hair up into a messy ponytail. quickly moving back into the kitchen I turned on the kettle grabbing some tea and my favorite mug and the book I would be reading from tonight. hearing the kettle I poured the  hot water over the tea allowing the smell of raspberry to fill the small space. “Ok and here we go,” I smiled typing in my log in to my blog seeing several messages in my in box. Opening them I saw several that were asking for me to promote them and or to try out their games. pausing in my mass delete I saw a small message typed by my favorite follower,’  _ Hello, Belle you haven't been on recently is everything ok? did your test go well? what book are you reading? _ ’ signed the medic in purple. 

Smiling to myself I responded  _ ‘Hello again MP, everything is fine I’ve been focusing on my schooling and earning cash so I haven't had the time to log on and read to everyone but tonight's reading will be from ‘The Sword’. the test went well I managed to get a 89% on it. I’ll be opening a stream tonight I look forward to hearing your input on my choice tonight _ ,’ signed 'Belle'. smiling at them message I hit send grabbing my tea I strained the leaves not noticing a broken aircraft forming in the bottom of my cup. finishing set up I opened a stream channel inviting my followers to come and listen. taking a deep breath and a sip of my tea I hit stream, “Hello everyone I’m sorry I haven't been on recently I’ve been caught up in my school work today I will be reading from a fantasy romance novel called ‘The Sword’ ,” getting into the details I began reading the summary noticing a few small blips I smiled as I slowly saw as my followers joined me each one asking how I was and asking me to repeat my sentences, that's when I saw someone new join. 

Looking at the screen name it was weird to see a new face, “I see we have a new person joining us tonight hello Large and in charge, welcome to my stream I hope you enjoy the book. if you have any questions during my reading feel free to ask any questions and I’ll do my best to try and answer them.” getting back to the book I read slowly allowing my listeners to understand what I was saying pausing only to take a drink and respond to a question about the chapter I read.  getting into the second last chapter I hadn't noticed any messages from the new listener, when suddenly I saw a new message from him asking for a photo. that set of thirty more people asking for a photo. 

“Im flattered guys but I haven't posted any photos on here for a reason, NYC isn't the nicest place to live and as soon as I passed my 300 follower mark I made a promise to myself no photos just my vocals.” after saying this I saw ‘Large and in charge’ log out from the stream at the time I didn't think much of it. Shaking off the odd feeling I decided to finish my stream. “ok guys that's it for tonight message me if you would like me to read the sequel ‘The Wolf’,  if you would like me to read a completely new book or if you wanted me to review a favorite childhood movie. Leave a message in my inbox and I will be sure to read them tomorrow Lucky for everyone Tomorrow is my day off and that means a full day of movie and book reviews. so this is Belle Signing out have an amazing morning and get some rest.”

That's when I signed off, logging out and unplugging my computer. Stretching I heard my phone ping meaning I got fan mail from one of my followers. Glancing at it I saw that it was from the ‘medic in purple’ apologizing for the other followers who kept asking for a photo telling me that he was looking forward to tomorrows stream and to stay safe. smiling softly I walked to my bathroom pulling my hair out of the ponytail I let the red curls fall over my shoulders, I turned on my shower. Looking at the mirror I saw my face reflected back my long curly red hair reaching past my shoulder blades framing my round face large blue eyes sat behind my black round glasses. Frowning I touched my reflection thinking about that followers comment  _ ‘You sound amazing I bet you have a beautiful face to match, why don't you show us? _ ’, scoffing I turned removing my shirt and underwear “beautiful face...” I laughed shaking the thought out I entered the steaming water quickly showering before deciding to turn in for the night, my last thoughts were of that followers comment and of the sweet person behind the screen name “medic in purple”.


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie ever looking to fill the void in his heart found a blog of a young girl five years later and he still follows her blog only now he wishes he never discovered her blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TMNT or any of the Quotes used in this chapter I only own the plot and the main Oc character.

Chapter 2

“Ma'am I'm not being rude, as I stated before you need to turn on your laptop, yes the green button. give it a minute to start up? that fixed it? Ok thank you for your call to turtle tech.” groaning Donatello took off his headset and began to disconnect from his Turtle Tech account switching over to his personal account. Sighing he looked over at the screen that flashed onto a small blog a blog he had been following since it started Five years ago, looking at the Icon of a pair of glasses he saw that the bloggers stream had already started. Clicking the active link he watched as he was redirected over to the streaming site. that's when he heard her voice the same voice he’s heard so many times before soft and sweet.  
“Oh Hello medic in Purple! thanks for joining in today”, ‘the female voice said as she went on to a discussion about how recently she’s decided to review older movie quotes and reflect on them. Smiling to himself Donnie commented saying how he would love to hear some of her favorite quotes and thank you for the welcome. Laughter filled his room as She laughed a sweet laugh sounding like that of a child at first before becoming deeper and more sensual, “Ok Quotes it is then.” hearing her pause he started up his recording and transcribing software, he knew he shouldn't record her streams but he couldn't help himself, She was to him as the superheroes were to Mikey or wrestlers were to Raph. An Idol, unbeknownst to him though the only difference was that his emotions towards her had turned into more than adoration but love.

 

“Ok so my first quote is long, this is one of my most favorite quotes from childhood. ‘Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?’ in this quote it sets up the theme for the entire movie but what really struck me as a child was why would no one love him? outward appearance shouldn't affect whether or not you fall for someone,” Hearing her take a breath He held his waiting for her next words trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “When you connect with someone so well that you dream of them and wonder how they are day in ‘N out, constantly asking yourself will they like you the same way. Honestly I have had more of a connection-” stopping she sucked in a sharp breath. “What I mean is Love and devotion are not mutually exclusive to a visual relationship, to sum it up really dont judge a book by its cover.” 

Listening to her go onto another quote he felt his heart beating faster, suddenly he saw another person sign on to the stream the same person who had signed on last night and started the discussion of ‘Belle’ showing everyone her face, muttering to himself about wishing she had blocked him he heard her welcome back the new follower and asking him for his imput to the conversation about her current quote from a anime series called ‘Princess jellyfish’ that she had watched with her friends. missing the quote Donnie asked “I missed the quote what was it?”  
“Oh sorry MIP the quotes were ‘Every girl is born a Princess dome just forget is all’ the one we are going over now is ‘If I’m ever reincarnated...I don't want to be human again.’ I honestly have this on a shirt I made back in highschool, this quote still affects me to this day.” Seeing a few people shoot of why’s and what would you want to be’s she giggled, “ Every day here in this city I witness the terror, fear and Pain that humans inflict upon one another. I see news of the wars being fought for no reason, acts of terror and pointless shootings. All humans do is harm one another so why would I want to come back to this world only to repeat it over again, I’m living now as a human and I wish I was something else something that could make a difference.” Seeing Large and incharge ask again what she wanted to be, should have tipped him off as he saw something flash along the top of the page brushing it off as a screen flicker from the old monitor he waited listening while looking at the chat log. “What would I like to be? well there aren't many animals that live long lives so at first I wanted to say a canine of some sort but well I’ve always has a soft spot for reptiles so I could have to say something like a snake or a turtle.”  
That was it his heart had stopped, he stared at the screen wishing to see her face, ‘If she loves turtles...then maybe she would like me’. the thought was fleeting as he saw large and incharge ask another question… about him and his brothers?

 

“what do I think about the vigilantes and the Purple dragons?,” he could hear fear creep into her voice as there was a shuffling sound. “I-I don't,” hearing her swallow she wen to continue only to be cut off by a high pitched whine. Shutting his eyes donnie threw his headset off, shaking his head he looked up and froze there on the Streaming site was an video no a live feed of a woman standing clutching her hands over her ears, She had fire engine red hair that curled around her head like a mane, and while she was covering her ears and stepping away from the camera in front of her, she was wearing skin tight shorts that accentuated the thick thighs that they covered and a oversized shirt bearing the words ‘talk nerdy to me’. ‘Shes gorgeous’, donnie thought as the sound suddenly stopped. Watching the woman he saw as she looked relieved before looking at the screen Her mismatched eyes met the camera before Panic and fear appeared on her face. “No.” was the only thing to come out of her mouth in the same voice he had listened to all these years, watching her snap out of her frozen state he saw her jump forward shutting off the connection and disbanding the stream.   
Green like the skin on his arm, Olive green and ice blue no that wasn't right it was a soft blue like a child’s eye. that was her The red haired woman he had just seen that was ‘Belle’...she was more beautiful than he had imagined, coming out of his stunned silence he got to work, ‘she looked shocked, someone must have hacked into her computer via the stream,’ getting into it he began to review the chat logs he recorded and what was said trying to locate who could have done this. Setting up his tracer he watched as pages and pages of ones and zeros passed before his eyes as he typed in commands before his side screen flashed with the username ‘Largeandincharge to a Ip address in NYC, that's when his blood ran cold he knew this address he knew it all too well…..cursing he pushed away from his desk going to alert his brothers. Hun somehow Hun had found out that he always followed ‘Belles’ streams and now she was in danger. All because of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Break in/ On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Belle was exposed to her streamers, she begins to panic and maybe just maybe she had every right to be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here we are the third chapter of it started with a blog, I decided to post another chapter while procrastinating studying for a major test. So enjoy, Rate and review and let me know what you think so far.

After shutting off the stream I sat in shocked silence trying to wrap my head around everything that had just happened, _Someone...someone hacked my stream...no my laptop._ Fear coursed through me at the thought that someone could have been watching me the entire time before exposing me to everyone what was on the stream, _Why would anyone hack me though I’m no one._ Confusion clouded my mind as I set to work unplugging and disconnecting my laptop. Sighing I felt exhausted, who knew that the simple incident that just happened sapped all of my energy. Carrying my laptop over to my bag I zipped it up and made a mental note to talk to IT about debugging it when I went to class before using it again.

Turning I let out another sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose the one thing I used to relieve my stress and it was gone in a moment by someone a single person ruined 5 years of developed fanbase and interactions. Just as I was about to start walking away from the door there was a knock. _I...no one was coming by tonight right?_ I asked myself as I turned back to the door as the knock turned into a pound.  Glancing through the peephole I spotted a Large man with a scar across his cheek as he leaned away from the door exposing his right shoulder tattoo, Gasping at the sight of the  tattoo I jolted away from the door as it was pounded against for a third time and a fourth each time hard er as the door began to shake at the force.

Stepping away I ran towards my kitchen grabbing my backpack and stuffing my phone and wallet into it before I heard a crash against the door, Cursing under my breath I rushed to the window tossing the pillows away from the window frame before pulling it open. Leaning out the window I leaned towards the fire escape while holding onto the frame fingers brushing the edge of the railing guards. Cursing to myself I leaned a little farther till I heard a loud crash as my door was splintered and a Deep voice called out a voice I would always remember, “Little mouse I know you’re in here aren’t you going to open the door for a fan? That seems really rude!” Biting my lip I took a deep breath before leaping at the  railing my hands missing the top rail causing me to hiss as my hands grasped at the rails before my body came to a stop as my wrists a sharp pain causing me to cry out quietly as my knees hit the railing before.

 

It felt as though my wrists had been cut open as my arms burned at the sudden strain but knowing that I only had a few minutes I let my adrenaline fuel me, scrambling to get my legs over the railing letting myself get situated on the lower platform before taking off as quickly as I could down each flight before dropping into the alley a quick glance up proved to be a mistake as I saw the tall blonde man leaning out the window smiling. _Move!_ The only thought that passed through my mind as I turned away and took off as fast as my legs could carry me, my breath coming in gasps as I ran past strangers some swearing at me for bumping into them some jumping out of my way. My face wet as my legs began to burn and ach, turning to the opening of an alley I ducked behind a bin as I crouched down to catch my breath and figure out where I was.

_In and out, in and out deep breaths you got this,_ slow deep breaths I tried to calm myself I had to be far enough away. Shifting I glanced down at my feet they were cut and bleeding, before glancing at my wrists that had a dark bruise always forming. Tears still streaked down my face as I tried to catch my breath. Leaning out I looked around the bin to try and see where I was, spotting a store sign I saw it was the ‘Indigo’ that was a block from my work. _A block if I can get there maybe it’ll be Angel working tonight and she could help me,_ the thought was a chance that I had to take even if the spunky purple haired teen wasn’t there someone could call the cops for her.  “Okay you got this breath and run it’s a block,” nodding my head I felt my back pack bump my waist before remembering it was still there. _I can stay at a hotel once someone calls the cops,_ this was my chance standing I moved quickly out of the alley into the sidewalk, quickly weaving through people mentally rehearsing the hope I had. Seeing the neon lights that illuminated the pizza above the sign I picked up my pace almost slamming into the door, startling a few customers I smiled apologetically before  spotting the purple curls of the teen. Signing in relief I moved to the counter catching her attention.

 

“Annabelle? God girl what happened to you are you alright?” Angel asked before coming over to look me over wiping her hands on her apron leading me away from the front of store and into the staff room. Grabbing a cold compress out of the fridge and shouting that she was going on break. “Belle what… what happened?” pressing the cold compass to my wrists as she sat me down I shivered, the coldness hit my flesh but took a breath as my bruised wrists got some sort of relief.

 

“I...someone Hacked my...my laptop during my stream.” taking a breath I sighed  before continuing glancing at the clock, “That was about an hour and a half ago, it was going fine then suddenly my face was on the stream staring back at me, EVERYONE saw my face before I could shut it off.” shivering as the adrenaline started to face I hung my head, “Then….then about an hour ago, I was putting all my equipment away when it happened.”

 

“Belle…. What happened after you put your stuff away?” Cupping my cheek she lifted my head to meet her eyes asking me to continue.

 

Taking a shaky breath I nodded before speaking, “I put my laptop away and there was a knock at the door.” hearing her ask by what I meant I shook my head, “Someone Was knocking at my door, I didn’t know who since I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over so...so I looked… it was a dragon.” seeing Angel take a small step back my eyes began to water again. “Angel as soon as I saw the tattoo I grabbed my phone and wallet. Then I..I pulled open the window and tried to grab the fire escape but..but it was too far away,” sniffing I shook as the sound of his voice echoed in my mind, _‘Little mouse I know you’re in here aren’t you going to open the door for a fan’._ “I..I can't go back there.”

 

Nodding Angel stood pulling out her phone and telling me she would be a second as she existed, smiling slightly I watched her leave before pulling my own phone out. Turning the screen on I saw there there were several messages from MIP. ‘ _Belle?! Are you ok?’ ‘Belle, please tell me you’re ok’._ A choked sob left my mouth as I scrolled through them him asking me if I was ok, what happened, and if I was safe….. Sobbing a little I typed to him.

‘ _I am safe...I’m with a friend who’s helping me.’_ I quickly typed to him before I wiped at my eyes. Hearing the door open Angel began to pull off her apron and grab her bag.

 

“Ok Belle a friend of mine’s gonna let you stay with him while the cops search for the guys who broke in, and don't worry I already called them and they’re on their way to your place now but you’ve gotta g in and fill out some forms. Do you think you can do that?” she asked before passing me a pair of flats to wear.

 

“Y-yeah.. I can do that,” slipping the shoes on as I followed her out, “So who- who’s your friend?” I asked letting her lead the way as she took my hand in hers intertwining our fingers and gave it a squeeze.

 

“M’ friends name is Casey him and his Fiancee said they would let you stay with them till everything gets sorted.” Angel nodded as she tightened her grip and began leading me over to her car. “Just uh Heads up that Caseys a bit much to handle sometimes, but April's cool total mom type.” Nodding I got into the passenger side seat as Angel turned on the radio to classic rock one thought passing through my mind as I watched the street lights pass us on the road, _I really hope this is over soon_.

  
Little did I know that this was Just the beginning.


End file.
